Los chicos y el amor
by RshSelene
Summary: Gray, Gajeel y Elfman tratan de hablar con Natsu sobre el amor y lo que siente por Lucy. ¿Lograrán hacer que Natsu entienda ese sentimiento?


Holo, esta pequeña historia solo salió mientras estaba aburrida, no se si es muy buena pero espero que la disfruten. Como siempre agradezco sus comentarios c:  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Mashima-sensei.

* * *

-Natsu.

-¿Qué sucede?- reacciono el pelirosa ante su nombre.

-Eres un idiota.- le contesto Gray seriamente. No parecía un insulto provocador para que comenzarán a pelear, era más bien una aclaración o una confesión.

-¡¿Acaso me estas provocando, idiota?!- le contesto Natsu preparando su puño de fuego.

-¡Cálmate, Natsu!- le grito Elfman, mientras lo sujetaba.

-Necesitamos hablar de esto seriamente.- le dijo Gajeel cansado de estar allí.

-No es nuestra preferencia ayudarte con este tema pero es más que necesario, no podemos dejar que sigas así.- hablo Gray.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablan?!- exaspero Natsu.

-Eso no es ser hombre, Natsu.- confeso Elfman.

-No los entiendo, ¡ustedes son los idotas!

-No, tú eres el idiota.- continuo Gray aun con seriedad.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso dos veces?!- el puño de Natsu se lleno más de fuego, preparándose para su ataque, mientras Elfman seguía sujetándolo.

-No me gusta meterme en asuntos como estos, pero todos hemos estado hablando y nos dimos cuenta de que eres un completo idiota.- confeso Gray, pero Natsu no aguanto esta vez, se soltó de Elfman e impulso mas el brazo para dar el golpe a Gray.- Al no darte cuenta de lo que sientes por Lucy.- finalizo Gray.

Natsu se quedo perplejo y su puño se apago ante la mención de su compañera en tal contexto.

-¿De qué hablas?- Natsu seguía perplejo.

-¿No lo entiendes? En serio eres un idiota. ¡No es posible que desaproveches una oportunidad como esta!

-Cálmate Gray, sabíamos que sería difícil.- lo tranquilizo Gajeel.

-No entiendo de que oportunidad me estas hablando, imbécil.- le miro Natsu con enojo y confusión.

-Tienes razón Gajeel, será difícil.

Natsu se limito a mirarlo con mas enojo.

-Iremos por lo más sencillo, sabes que Lucy es una chica, cierto?

-¡No soy tan idiota! Claro que se que es una chica.

-Bien, entonces como la ves a ella?

-Pues, a veces es insoportable cuando sólo habla de los libros que lee, pero es muy divertida cuando vamos de misión y...

-Y?- insistieron todos.

-No se cómo explicarlo...es linda.- confeso sorprendido.

-Entonces no eres tan idiota, ¿eh Natsu?- confeso Gajeel.

-Claro que no. Se que es linda y tiene...un...buen...cuerpo.- confeso con dificultad y sonrojado.

Todos se limitaron a sonreír maliciosamente.

-Así que el idiota sí piensa en Lucy de esa manera, todos estábamos muy equivocados. Pero habrá que asegurarse que estamos hablando de lo mismo, lo probare.- pensó Gray mientras Natsu dirigía la mirada a otro lado lejos de Gray.

-¿Qué miras, idiota?

-Oh nada, sólo me preguntaba una cosa más.- dijo Gray, aguantando golpear a Natsu.

-¿Qué es?

-He escuchado que duermes con Lucy todas las noches. ¿Qué hay de cierto en eso?

El resto de los chicos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y avergonzada.

-Es cierto.- confeso inocentemente.

-¡¿Sí?!- grito Gray sorprendido.

-Pues sí, siempre me meto por la ventana y duermo a su lado.- confeso sin entender las intenciones de Gray.

Gray se tornó rojo de la impresión. No podía creer que el cabeza hueca de Natsu ya hubiera tenido algo serio con Lucy, era prácticamente imposible, a Natsu no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas.

-No es posible.- susurro Gray aún sorprendido.

-Claro que si, que tan difícil es dormir a su lado?

-Espera, ¿dormir? ¡¿Entonces nunca has hecho algo con ella mientras duermes a su lado?!

-¿Algo como que?- pregunto sin comprender.

-Natsu, ¿en serio no lo sabes?- le cuestiono Gajeel sin creerlo.

-Si me dijeran tal vez lo sabría, imbéciles.- contesto empezando a ponerse molesto de nuevo.

-No puedo creerlo...en verdad no eres un hombre, Natsu.- dijo entre sollozos Elfman.

-Me largo de aquí, sólo se están burlando! Lucy, vamos de misión!- grito mientras se paraba de la mesa indignado.

-¡No te vas a ir!- le tomo del brazo Gray para impedir que se fuera.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Quiero irme con Lucy!

-Y eso queremos que hagas, ¡sólo siéntate!- le empujo a la mesa de nuevo.

-¡Ve al grano de una vez!

-De acuerdo, ¿qué sientes por Lucy?

-Amm…no se, yo la quiero, es mi mejor amiga.

-Pero tus sentimientos van más allá de eso, ¿cierto?

-¿Más allá en que sentido?- pregunto Natsu aún confundido.

Los chicos, y más Gray, empezaban a cansarse con la ineptitud de Natsu en cuanto al tema.

-Tu sabes, ¿no han habido veces en que quieras estar todo el tiempo con ella, abrazarla o besarla?- intervino Gajeel, debido a que Gray estaba muriendo de la rabia.

Natsu comenzó a sonrojarse con la repentina intervención de Gajeel.

-Creo que si…entonces eso que siento cada que la veo, siento que quiero tenerla a mi lado para siempre, y además todas las mañanas tiene un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando me mira, ¿qué es eso que siento?

-Pues supongo que es amor. ¡Te gusta Lucy!- exclamo Gajeel emocionado.

-Nuestro Natsu a crecido como un hombre!

-¡Ya era hora! Creíamos que no sentías nada y ese fuego interno era pura fachada!- le grito Gray emocionado.

-¡Basta de burlas o los golpeare hasta que no puedan volver a hablar!- amenazo Natsu.

-No hay motivo de peleas ahora que sabemos que piensas así en Lucy. ¿Y qué harás?- le cuestiono Gray esperanzado.

-¿Ir de misión con ella?

Todos sintieron que sus esfuerzos habían sido pisoteados en vano.

-¡¿No vas a empezar de nuevo o si flama hueca?!- comenzó a reclamar Gajeel.

-No. Es sólo que no se cómo hacerlo.

-¿Sabes que harás?- lo cuestiono Gajeel esperanzado de que esta vez contestara lo correcto.

-Sí…quiero b...be...besarla y estar con ella siempre. Quiero que todas las mañanas me mire con ese brillo y oler ese aroma tan especial...¡no te burles, imbécil!- exclamo sonrojado.

-¡Lo siento! Es que jamás creí que alguien como tu fuera a decir algo así.-dijo Gray.

-Idiotas, ¡no crean que no me doy cuenta de ustedes! Se por quienes sienten lo mismo que yo por Lucy!

Los tres compañeros se petrificaron ante la mención de Natsu, si tenían suerte Natsu no sabría lo correcto como antes.

-¡Ja! Se quedaron callados, ¡entonces es cierto!- exclamo audaz.

-¿De qué hablas?- le cuestiono Gajeel dudoso en el terreno.

-No soy idiota, se que a ti Gajeel te gusta Levy, a Elfman, Evergreen y a Gray, aunque no lo quiera admitir, muere por Juvia.- contesto orgulloso de su suposición.

Los tres se quedaron mudos mientras un sonrojo tenue se acentuaba en sus caras.

-¡Idiota!- exclamaron los tres al unisono para acompañarlo de un golpe para Natsu.

-¡Lárgate de aquí y ve con Lucy!- le grito Gray enojado.

-No se siente bien estar del otro lado, ¿eh?- les dijo Natsu triunfante.

-Solo has lo que te dijimos, no lo eches a perder.- le dijo renuente ante el triunfo de Natsu.

Y así Natsu salió, dejando a los tres compañeros sonrojados con su muy cierta suposición de amor.

Fue directo a la habitación de Lucy como siempre solía hacerlo, esta vez sí la besaría y propondría estar juntos y ya vería si al dormir podría llevar a cabo "eso" que tanto deseaba, porque a pesar de hacerse el tonto con los chicos él recordaba a la perfección esa platica con Gray hace muchos años sobre el acto de amor que se consumaba entre dos personas que se aman mutuamente. Jamás lo olvidaría, porque sabía bien que esa persona con quien estuviera sería Lucy. Su querida Lucy. Pensó mientras veía a la dulce rubia esperándolo con una sonrisa.

Fin.


End file.
